This invention relates to H.V.A.C. systems and in particular to a system for cleaning H.V.A.C. ducts. It is common knowledge that after ducts have been in use for a number of years, they accumulate dirt, dust, and various other contaminants which could be harmful to the individuals breathing the air from such ducts. Many ducts are never cleaned and others are cleaned quite infrequently be antiquated methods. The "sick" building syndrome is receiving considerable attention and the government is considering drafting clean air standards for buildings. Indoor air has been found to be up to seventy times more polluted than outdoor air according to the EPA. Also, 50% of all illnesses are caused or aggravated by polluted indoor air as reported by the American College of Allergists. A dirty heating, ventilation and air conditioning system is a prime cause of indoor air problems.
Various apparatus do exist for scraping and vacuuming ducts by no particular system has received widespread acceptance. Most ducts ate never cleaned, particularly in households and even where an attempt is made at cleaning, the job is slow, laborious and expensive. In contrast, the present invention proposes a portable system which can be wheeled into position, assembled and put into use in both a commercial and a residential environment. This new system cleans ductwork, more efficiently and at lower cost.